Split Screen Sadness
by blackfrost08
Summary: Kira and Light where twins, separated by misfortune and brought together by greed. L is called in to investigate a sudden chain of gruesom murders. Strange and unexpected aliances are formed, families shattered, love created, and power obtained. for Zena.
1. prologue: Lost

This is a fic i've adopted form Zena Silverwing. Most of the credit for the idea goes to her. Luvs ya Zena!

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Yagami where absolutely elated when they found out they where having twins. They'd had trouble conceiving and when they finally did, it was with two beautiful baby boys. Then, tragedy struck. One of the twins was stillborn. The other, Light, was born healthy and happy. The Yagami family shed many tears over the death of Kira, but moved on. They had a perfect son. One who would never let them down. Unbeknownst to them, Kira was not stillborn. He was still alive, but barely. The doctors managed to bring him back, but by then, the Yagamis had already been told that he was dead. To cover up their mistake, the doctors gave Kira up for adoption.

Seven years ago, the exact same thing had happened to another pair of twins. The Lawliet family lost their son, Beyond Birthday, or BB. Even though L, their other son, had never actually met his "older" brother, he was never quite the same as a normal kid. he slept very little as he grew up and spent most of his time inside and on the computer. L took an unhealthy interest in murder and violent crime. L's parents where very worried about him and decided to schedule appointments with a shrink. L went to these appointments, but grudgingly. For a time, everything was good.

But all good things have to come to an end sometime. L's parents where on their way to an progress report with the shrink, when their car got hit by a bus. The only casualties where both of L's parents. L, after learning of the death of his parents, disappeared from the surface of the globe. He was seven years old at the time.

Kira always knew his parents weren't really his parents. For one thing, he had auburn hair, and his parents where both blonds. Second, he had burgundy colored eyes, and his parents both had hazel. He wasn't at all stupid enough to think his parents where truly his, and he loathed them for this. For faking their love for him. For his "parents", he was a model son, perfect grades, no drugs, hung around with the "right group", but on the inside, Kira was a seething, writhing mass of pain, anger, rage, and most of all hatred.

He hated them all. All the normal people. All the people with good families and people who loved them. Seeing them every day made Kira sick to his stomach. Why was it that they could be happy and he couldn't? Why did the world work like that? He wanted them all dead. Then the world would be fair.

Have you ever felt like no one is there for you? Like no one knows how you feel or what you've been through? If you have, I need someone to talk too. He wrote one night on the forums. It was one of the worse days. The gaping hole inside him where a family should have been was gnawing on the rest of him, making him feel emptier than usual. He had taken to cutting himself lately, not knowing what else to resort to. The computer on his desk beeped. Someone had replied to his post. It read Yes. I need you too. by username xXBeyondBirthdayXx.

Beyond also knew his parents weren't his parents either, for the same reasons as Kira did. Beyond had tousled black hair, where as his "parents" (used in the loosest sense of the word) had curly red hair. Beyond had grey eyes, where as his "parents" had brown and green. He too harbored a deep hatred for his "parents" and wished them dead. So one day, that's what happened.

It was late afternoon in the summer, and Beyond was slicing watermelon with a large kitchen knife. His mom came inside to check on her fifteen year old "son" (also used in the loosest sense of the word). "Hey." She said, squeezing his shoulders. A shiver of discomfort rand down BB's spine and his skin crawled where his "mother"'s hands touched him. "Hello." He replied as blankly as he could. "I love you." she whispered in his ear.

That was it. Beyond snapped. He picked up the knife and turned towards that woman in front of him. "W-What are you d-doing? P-Put that thing down at once!" Beyond just smiled. She didn't even have time to scream. BB took the knife out of her chest. A beautiful covering of crimson blood rested in the stainless steel. He, not knowing what he was doing, licked it off. Slowly. His "father" came inside then. He looked quickly from his wife to his "son". "W-W-What have you d-done?" He said in a weak, quavering voice. "What I've wanted to do for a long, long time." He chuckled, then lunged forward, knife outstretched. Shlick! in went the knife. Shing! out came the knife.

BB casually took the knife to the sink and washed it free of fingerprints. Then he took the jar of jam from the fridge and walked outside.

The police found the bodies the next day. BB had spent the night in the park, then came home to strips of yellow caution tape. BB never like yellow. He much perfered red.

Beyond started living on his own. He finished school six years early, due to his impressive IQ, and started working as a black cap hacker, sealing from governmental branches and richer folks.

BB felt more alone than ever. He took to spending long hours searching the internet for people like him, people that shared his pain. Then he found it. A post on the forums titled Lost by username Kira_Hartless It read Have you ever felt like no one is there for you? Like no one knows how you feel or what you've been through? If you have, I need someone to talk too. Beyond's heart leapt. Someone out there knew what he was feeling! He then posted in reply Yes. I need you too.


	2. chapter 1: differences between

One thing I felt I had to clarify. Light and Kira are 17. BB and L are 24-ish.

* * *

"Congratulations, Light, 100% again. Top of the class." Light smiled smugly and accepted his test from the teacher. He, Light was top of all his classes, most popular boy in his grade (and all the other ones), and the most asked for guy in all of his school (not only by girls). Light's life was perfect.

"Hey, good job Light." Michael scowled. Michael Keel was third in the school, after Light and Nate Rivers. Even though they where rivals, Michael and Light got along pretty well. Nate on the other hand, though also one of the top students, was antisocial and refused to even speak to them most of the time.

"thanks, Mello." Light smiled cheerfully. Mello had been Michael's nick name for the longest time, no one even questions it any more. "Are you still coming with me to the movies after school?" Light asked hopefully. "You know it." Mello grinned. Then his face darkened. "Don't scare me though, not like last time." Light nodded sullenly "I won't.". Lately, he had been blacking out, and when he blacked out, apparently he would act differently. More narcissistic, angrier, and he would twitch, scratching at his wrists and eyes. The last time, Light had had a full blown seizure and woke up in the hospital the next day.

The bell rang and class was dismissed. "Oi! Yagami!" Matt called from the other side of the hallway. "Yes, Matt?" "What did you get on that test?" Matt wasn't exactly "cream of the crop" at school. He was the top hacker in the country and had a devious way about him. Most of the time, Light only tolerated him because of the fact that he helped him out of some tough spots in the past. "100%" Light said, trying to keep the self-satisfaction out of his voice. "Nice one." Matt grinned. "I failed, but that was on purpose." "You keep telling that to yourself." Mello snickered. Matt stuck his tonge out at him. "Calm down." Light said in a level voice. "No need to act like children." "He started it!" the two teens scowled, pointing at each other. Light sighed and rolled his eyes. His friends where so childish.

* * *

Kira sighed. No one in his class had even come close to his test score, once again. He looked over at the boy sitting next to him. The boy was almost in tears, which made Kira smile slightly. "Damn it! Failed again!" He boy was growling under his breath. Kira smirked. He liked watching others fail where he succeeded.

All that day he had been thinking of the mysterious "Beyond Birthday" with whom he had spoken the night before. The conversation had gone a little like this:

Kira_Hartless: Hello?

xXBeyondBirthdayXx: Hello Kira. How are you?

Kira_Hartless: I'm fine. Why are you interested in speaking to me?

xXBeyondBirthdayXx: because we are the same, can't you see? We both think there's something wrong with the world and want to fix it.

Kira_Hartless:...How do you know that?

xXBeyondBirthdayXx: I've read your previous forum posts. You're a very closed person, aren't you Kira?

Kira_Hartless: I want them all to die.

xXBeyondBirthdayXx: So do I. We can help each other. Meet me at the coffee shop on fourth st. and Sakura avn.'s intersection tomorrow, and we will speak in more detail.

Kira bit his lip. He Knew what often happened when people me from the internet. Still, if this "Beyond" person could help him, then he had to take that chance.

Kira stood in front of the coffee shop at the time that Beyond had specified. He checked his watch. 5 after 4. Beyond was 5 minutes late. Kira sighed. He knew it was too good to be true. No one out there was like him. No one ever would be. He felt a strange anger at the man well up within him.

"Hello?" Kira turned quickly to face the voice. There stood a slouching man, thumb in his mouth. He was wearing all black. Black jeans, black shirt, even his hair was black. The only things about him that where not black where his strange red eyes and pale white skin. "Are you Kira Hartless?" Kira was stunned. This man was Beyond? "Y-Yes." He stammered. "Good. I'm Beyond Birthday. Pleased to meet you in person. Will you please take a seat?"

* * *

First appearance of Kira, Light, BB, Mello and Matt!

Tell me what you think plz.

MelloxMatt will happen, just later.


	3. Chapter 2: reflection

more plot development :)

* * *

Kira sat, sipping at his tea, staring at the man in front of him. Beyond was a...strange one to say the least. He had a strange habit of biting his thumb as he spoke for no reason at all, also, he would start laughing slightly as someone walked by. "Beyond?" Kira ventured. "Hm?" The red eyed man replied. "In our conversation on the forums, you said something about wanting to kill everyone?" "Hai." Beyond smiled, biting into a jam cover pastry. "I hate the normals. Everyone with a good family that has never truly suffered in their pitiful lives. I wish they where all dead, and all of us, the tainted, would become the norm."

Kira didn't know what to think. Beyond had voiced what he had always thought, somewhere deep in his mind. He felt a feeling of acceptance bubble under his skin. It made him feel strange, not what he usually did. He scratched his wrist nervously, where his freshly healing cuts lay.

"Kira." Kira looked up. "Has anything overly strange happened to you? Like you where someone else for a moment?" Kira felt his eyes widen in astonishment. How did Beyond know? How could Beyond have known this, his secret. Kira scratched at his eyelid as the abnormal feeling escalated. Should he tell him? "Hai." Kira swallowed hard. "Often I find I'm in a strange place and everything seems hazy, like I'm in a dream. I feel so strange, like I'm wearing someone else's skin." Beyond's face cracked into a wide, creepy smile. "Perfect." He chuckled darkly. Shivers ran down Kira's spine. What had he gotten himself into.

Light sat next to Mello in the theater. Matt was on Mello's other side, stealing jelly beans from Mello's bag. "Did you really fail that test, Matt?" Light ventured again. "Yeah. I just didn't fell like doing this one. My scores won't be brought down too much, considering I'm fourth in the school. At worst I'll end up fifth, the hack my scores and bring me back up to fourth." He shrugged. "It's what I do best." Light rolled his eyes. "You're one of the strangest people I know." Mello turned to him. "What about me?" Light smirked. "You're the strangest." Matt laughed and Mello scowled. "I'm just kidding." Mello punched Light's shoulder a little harder than necessary. "You'd better be." "Shhh!" a few people from the front hissed. Mello gave them the finger, then the theater started to dim as the film's previews started.

Kira scoffed at Beyond's suggestion. "You think, that I can take control of a certain person's body, and do anything i want when in that body? You're insane." Beyond smirked. "I may be, but that's besides the point. I want you to concentrate." "Why?" "Just a...test." Beyond's face seemed more skeletal than before. "Ok." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Now, breath. Think of a cord, connecting you to this other person. Do you see it? Good. Now, take hold of it. Let it pullyou..n..."

Light felt the darkness eat at the corners of his eyes. He shook his head, trying to clear out the mist that was now fogging his thoughts. suddenly, everything was black.

felt the slightly familiar feeling of abnormality rush over him as he regained his vision. He was in the other person's body. He turned and saw that he was in a theater, sitting next to that blond again. He felt his neck jolt slightly as the person who's body he was inhabiting tried to resurface. Kira pushed him down, deep into his subconscious. He stood. "Where are you going?" The blond asked. "Bathroom." He replied quickly. if he went to the bathroom, he could see his reflection, then see who he was at that moment.

He slowly made his way out of the theater room and into the bathroom. He first waited for a young man to finish up at the mirror, then he headed over. He squeezed his eyes shut, scratching at the wrists that where free of scars and scratches. He slowly opened his eyes and saw...himself.

* * *

Dun, dun, DUNNN!

don't you just love cliff hangers?


	4. Chapter 3: Hates

Kira stood, confused, as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was looking at himself, no, someone who looked almost identical to himself. There where subtle differences, his eyes, which where normally burgundy, where now a light brown. Also, his hair was suddenly paler, less roan, more golden. He looked himself over.

his body was exactly the same, but lacking in the scars Kira had on his own body. He checked his pocket and found a wallet. Inside was a student I.D. card. This body's name was "Light Yagami".

Light felt himself being pulled back into consciousness. He blinked his eyes until the darkness disappeared. he felt a little dehydrated, but besides that, fine. He looked around to get a hold of his surroundings. He was in the bathroom of the movie theater. He rubbed at his temples to help the blood flow back around. He washed his hands, then headed back to the theater. "That was quick." Mello whispered as Light sat down. Light shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Kira blinked the darkness from the corners of his eyes. "How was it?" Beyond asked as he regained his focus. Kira smiled. "Exhilarating." "Good." Beyond smiled. "What did you figure out?" Kira thought for a moment. "I found out that there is someone out there that has almost the same looks as me named "Light Yagami". " Beyond nodded his head slowly, taking a sip of his sugar with a hint of coffee. "Good. I knew it. Ever since I saw your profile picture, I knew." Kira was confused, which didn't happen often. "You knew I was a what?" "A hate. Like me." Kira's face remained blank.

"Hates are twins, born almost dead. A strange side effect of this is our red eyes. We also have extremely high I.Q.s. I'm the twin of a man only known to me as Rue Ryuzaki. I have adopted this name several times and taken him over only twice. He is a very strong. It appears that your "Light" is weaker than you, if you can take him over so easily." Kira felt his eyes widen. "So, when i enter this man's body, I can control him completely?" Beyond smirked. "Yeah." A plan started to formulate in Kira's mind. A very devious plan that gave him exactly what he had been wishing for since he was eleven. A world in which he belonged.

Five days later...

(warning, gruesome content ahead)

L sat, looking at the computer screen contemplating the five bodies he saw there. The first was a Caucasian male named Andrew Halion. He had been killed by suffocation, the cut open across the sternum, his skin pealed back to reveal the rib cage , the heart ripped out, all the blood from the heart drained and replaced inside the stomach. The heart was inside the corps's mouth and the eyes sliced into quarters, then placed in the victim's right hand. The liver and kidneys where in the left. Four other bodies had been found in the same condition. L but his thumb, contemplating the bodies. All had been expertly done, no blood splatter, very contained, and no rough edges on the cuts. L almost admired the craftsmanship of the murderer, especially the fact that there where no fingerprints, even partial, on the body. Also, no telltale hint of latex that indicated the use of gloves. No, this murderer used tweesers to open up the corps and tongues to remove the heart, liver and kidneys. The knife used was obviously well taken care of, and polished to the point where it didn't even leave a slight trace.

(gruesome content over)

L couldn't possibly think of a connection between the murder victims. They where all hard working, of different ages, no record at all. In truth, their only connection was that they had no connection. L slipped a sugar cube into his mouth. "Well, Hitogoroshi, It seems that you shall be a challenge after all." The world's greatest detective chuckled to himself.

* * *

First appearance of L! What do you think? I know you don't have much to go on, but it'll be better later on :)

Alright! The challenge is on! L vs Kira, who will win? Also, Kira will be known as Hito to the public for the story, Hitogoroshi meaning murderer.

If anyone wants to kill someone, Kira can do it for them :) No, I keed, I keed, Kira won't really kill the person. But I do need names. Come up with random names for me plz, for I suck at doing that.

All pms and reviews greatly appreciated and loved :P


	5. Chapter 4: interesting

Light lay in his room, a cold pack on his forehead to numb the headache. He rubbed his eyes. What the hell was going on? He had been blacking out more than normal lately. Mello and Matt had both told him that he ad been acting strangely and even Nate had asked him what was up. Also, someone had been killing people left right and center. 18 murders so far, the latest one being a girl in her 30s named Cari Trevor, a visitor from America.

Light slammed his fist down on his bed. What was happening to him? He had the sinking suspicion that these "blackouts" where linked somehow to the murders. It couldn't just be a coincidence that when ever he blacked out, a new murder would occur. Light cringed. If he had killed those people, then he couldn't let anyone find out.

Suddenly, his computer beeped, letting Light know that someone was trying to hack it. Light quickly typed in a code and blocked the virtual assailant. He stared at the beeping computer. Why would someone try to hack him?

L looked at the evidence in front of him. Images of all 18 murders, all killed the exact same way. He bit his thumb in puzzlement. Something about this case just didn't seem right. With the evidence he had before him, he could tell this:

Hito was a student. All the murders took place between the times of 4 and 8 in the evening

Hito was a teenager. Hito couldn't be ant younger than 15 or older then 19 by the time line.

Hito was a genius, judging by the craftsmanship of the kills.

Using all this information, L had narrowed down the suspects to a group of 28 people. L looked over the names again. The only one that really fit was a boy named "Light Yagami". L picked up his piece of strawberry shortcake and took a contemplating bite. "Why do you stand out so much?" He murmured trough the delicious cake.

L chewed slowly, the came to a decision regarding his next move. He moved over to his computer and hacked that of Light Yagami. Just as he got past the firewall, he has blocked and pushed out. L frowned. This Light person was fast, almost as fast as he was.

The world's greatest detective was now curious. Who was Light Yagami? Was he Hito? The chances of that where slim to none, but L felt that he had to meet this guy.

"Hey Beyond?" Kira asked, leaning against the older man.

"Hm?" Beyond arched an eyebrow.

"What we're doing is right. The hates are entitled to their say in this world." Kira was having doubts. Beyond put his hand on Kira's head and turned it to face him. "What we're doing is right." Beyond started to laugh slightly. "Soon, the world will notice the power of hate. Other hates will follow in our footsteps, and soon, only the broken will remain."

The raven haired man started to cackle, it was a cold hard harsh sound. Kira shivered. Beyond stopped laughing and looked at the teen. "Your eyes are really beautiful in this light. The look almost crimson, the color of blood."

Kira looked into the eyes of the hate in front of him. Deep in those red eyes was something, something that Kira had wanted for a long time; Acceptance. He leaned in close and they kissed.

Beyond lay in his bed in his hotel room, thinking about what had happened that day with Kira. He clenched his jaw. He had never wanted this to happen. Love was an emotion hates should not feel! It goes against all a hate is, all a hate can do!

He turned to the window and punched the glass angrily. It chattered around his fist, causing deep lacerations across his hand and arm. He licked at the blood to stanch the wounds. A slight thrill ebbed its way into his core.

Kira was necessary to his plan. If there was no one to do the killings, he would have to do them himself. If Kira loved him, that would only make the plan easier. Beyond started to laugh his cold laugh. There was no way that a teenager's emotions would get in the way of saving this world from the destruction path it was on.

* * *

Hi everyone! I hope that this chapter makes sense to everyone! If it doesn't, comment or PM me and I'll explain :D


	6. Chapter 5: Perplexed

Light made his way over to his favorite Café. He needed some good, strong tea to calm him down. The blackouts had continued and a total of 18 people had been killed in the past two weeks. He felt unease and a slight feeling of guilt gnawing at his insides constantly.

There was a glimmer of hope though, L had made it his job to catch Hito as people where calling him. Probably short for Hitogoroshi, meaning murderer. But, at the same time, If Light was really Hito, then he would be sentenced to death. He couldn't let Hito get caught, until he was certain that it wasn't him.

He sat down at his table. What could he do to stop Hito from getting caught? He contemplated this.

Apparently he had been deep in thought, because he didn't notice a black haired man slouch over and sit across form him, of you could call what the man was doing sitting. He was up on the balls of his feet, knees hugged to his chest, hands on top of his knees.

"Light Yagami?" The man asked.

Light snapped out of his contemplation and looked at the man. "Who are you?"

The strange man gave Light a puzzled look, cocking his head to one side. "You may call me Ryuzaki."

Light gave him a blank look. "That's not your real name. If you want to have a conversation with me, I expect you to give me your true name."

Ryuzaki laughed. "Then we will not have a true conversation, now will we? I just want to ask you some questions."

"What type of questions?" Light asked, trying to counter the man's probing eyes.

Ryuzaki brought his thumb to his lips and started to play with them. "It appears that you are asking more questions then I am. Question one: are you an only child?"

Light bit his lip. Should he answer? No harm in this question being answered. "No. I have a younger sister."

"What's her name?"

The brunette furrowed his brow. Why would Ryuzaki care what his sister's name was? "I'm not going to answer that question."

"The truth is," The raven said through the thumb pressed to his lip, "I already know Sayu Yagami's name. I was just testing you. You are too reserved, Light Yagami. You will never be able to convince anyone like that."

Light was thoroughly perplexed. What was this man talking about? "I don't understand, convince who of what?"

Ryuzaki pulled his thumb away from his lip and smiled at Light. "Convince me that you are not Hito."

Kira sat in his room, all lights off. He had just finished another cutting spree, and was suffering the crash. Desperately, he wanted to get away from the weakness and pain.

Suddenly, it occurred to him. He would slip into Light's body for a bit, until he was over the crash, maybe even commit the next murder. He grinned at his own genius.

The kills where getting more and more thrilling for him, and worked almost as well as cutting to elevate the pain of being born a Hate. As his knife sliced the flesh, as he gutted the person whom was there, at his mercy, he would remove the heart, the cause of his pain, and place it in the mouth, the source of the lies. Then, he would remove two things vital to existance, the two part of you that purify, and place them in the sources of the impurities, the hands. Kira's message was not a clear one, but it made him feel like he was making his mark.

Kira took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He grabbed hold of the mind link connecting them, and let it draw him in...


	7. Chapter 6: interview

Kira's consciousness entered Light's body. He breathed in deeply. There was no longer any pain, no weakness. He opened his eyes and what he saw startled him. There was Beyond, sitting right in front of him. Why would Beyond be talking to Light?

He looked deep into Beyond's eyes. No, this wasn't right. Beyond's eyes where red, not dilated gray. This must be Ryuzaki, Beyond's twin.

"Light? What's wrong?" Ryuzaki cocked his head in an annoying fashion.

"Nothing's wrong." Kira almost growled.

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow. Could he know Kira wasn't Light?

"May I continue with my questions?"

Kira sighed. "Obviously. If you couldn't, would you have asked that?" he knew Ryuzaki was screwing with him, and Kira was going to screw right back.

Ryuzaki stuck his thumb in his upper lip. Kira almost shivered. Where had those hands been? And he was sticking them in his mouth? "Next question. Do you have a sibling?"

Kira was hesitant. Did Light have a sister? He thought so, but he wasn't sure. "yes" He wanted to be safe. How could Ryuzaki know if Light had a sibling?

The black haired man cocked an eyebrow. "Really? What are they like?"

Damn it. Kira was stuck. "Nice. I have to help with homework though." How could that fail? He didn't say he or she, so he should be safe.

"You seem off today, Light-kun."

"I'm fine, really." Kira was ready to scream. What was Ryuzaki doing there? Why was he asking questions? Kira knew he had to get out out this situation, fast.

"Light-kun, you don't look very good, you should be getting home." the raccoon like man slid his way out of the bench he was sitting in and gestured for Kira to do the same. "Don't worry about the bill, I'll pay it."

Kira Just nodded and slipped out of the bench, releasing his hold on Light's consciousness and floated back to his own body.

Light staggered forward as he regained consciousness. Ryuzaki jumped forward and helped him stabilize. "Are you alright, Light-kun?"

"I'm fine." murmured the disoriented teen, blinking away the black spots from his vision. "Just got up too fast is all." Damn it. Another blackout. Light was really starting to worry. What had he said or done during that blackout? If he had gone off and killed someone, right in front of Ryuzaki, what would the strange man do?

Ryuzaki placed his hand on Light's forehead. Light shivered from the touch and felt his face flush. "You have a bit of a fever Light-kun," Ryuzaki sounded concerned. "You should head home."

Light just nodded and walked out the door. He felt his hands tremble and bile rise in his throat. He quickly ducked into a side ally and threw up. As he coughed up the remainder of the bile, he heard murmurs of "he must be drunk" "in broad daylight?" "he looks so young..." "The worst ones always are."

Hot tears gathered in his eyes. His life was falling apart at the seams. First the blackouts, not Ryuzaki, everything was spiraling out of control.

"Light?" A voice laced with concern called. Light turned around. There stood Mello and Matt, hands intertwined. Mello broke the grip and rushed over to Light's side. "Matt, get your car, we have to get him home." Matt nodded and ran off.

Mello stayed by Light's side and held him as the tears started to fall. "Everything going...wrong," Light managed through sobs, "My life...is..out...of...control."

The leather clad boy's voice was soothing. "Stop talking, Light. Matt will be here in a minute with his car, then I can take you to my place and we can talk then." Light could only nod.

Flashes of everything passed before Light's eyes. He didn't quite remember what happened. He remembered Going to Matt's house, talking to Mello, crying, a really strong tea, more crying, and pizza. Next thing he knew, he was waking up.

Light was laying on his stomach on Matt's over sized bed. His head was resting on somethig extremely comfortable. Strangely, the thing he was resting on rose and fell. He propped himself up on his elbows only to discover that his head had been on Matt's stomach. He suddenly became aware or a strange pressure on his hips. Turning awkwardly to see what it was, he felt several pops in his back. There Light discovered that the pressure was caused by Mello, who had a death grip around his hips and was asleep with his head on Light's butt. "Mello, get off."

"Nnn... but your ass is mine..." Was the blond's eloquent response.

"Off. I want to take a shower." Light almost growled as he twisted in the other teen's grip.

"Fine. Matt, come here." Matt obliged and Mello traded asses.

Light knew Matt's house very well and was there more often than at his own. He slipped into the bathroom down the hall and stripped, then turned on the tap and slid into the shower.

He felt disgusting. Not just because he was wearing the same clothes to sleep that he was wearing all day yesterday, but because of his encounter with Ryuzaki and the sickness.

Light's head throbbed painfully. He almost threw up again. Doubled over, he forced the pain back. He would not be sick again. Not here, not now.

His skin crawled at the sheer heat of the water cascading over his body, and he relished it. He wanted all his skin, all his imperfections, to just roll away like the water. Whatever was going on inside his mind, inside him, could be endured if his outward image was flawless.

He absentmindedly grabbed the shampoo off the shelf next to him and rubbed some into his hair. He and Matt had similar hair, but different colors, so he knew the shampoo was safe. Massaging the bubbles into his scalp, he came up with a plan.

If Ryuzaki knew he was Hito, he had to find a way to prevent him from telling anyone. The only way he could think of to prevent this was to befriend the raven, win his confidence and respect. If Ryuzaki didn't know, he was sure suspicious. The only option from there was to convince him he was not. All roads lead to him becoming close with the man.

Now all he needed to do was find him.

The hotel room was dreary. It made L feel more comfortable that way. Sitting in his signature way, he pondered what he had discovered that day.

Light was, in fact, Hito. Consciously, maybe not, but he definitely was. The way he had acted suggested that Light and Hito where splits, two personalities living within the same mind and body, which L found fascinating.

If Light didn't know that he was Hito, then L had to isolate Hito and get Light back in control, for the planet's sake, not his. It was definitely not because he found the young man extremely attractive, and that Light was the only person that he knows to have an IQ close to, or possibly even matching, his own. Of course not!

...no way...

...not a chance...

L took a long swig from his mug of coffee. The coffee, now resembling some sort of sludge from all the sugar he had put in, rolled down his throat soothingly.

No matter what his reasoning, L knew what his next step was. Becoming close enough to Light to get rid of Hito.

Now all he needed to do was find him.

An: Sorry it took so long to update, school's a bitch and i've been too buisy :P Hope all...4 of you like this new chapter.


End file.
